A Change of Heart
by Dark Angel67
Summary: Someone has a sister. She wants nothing to do with him. When a new evil comes and both of their lives are threatened. Will they team together and try to stop it? Will they succeed? what will happen? Read and find out.


Hey everyone this is my fourth fic and my first fic about Yu Yu Hakusho. It's just an idea so tell me if you like or if I should just forget it. Well I hope you like. And thanks to all of my reviewers. You all have been a great help. Enjoy.  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Mhera.  
  
The Encounter  
  
The train had squealed to a stop. She stepped off the train and took in a deep breath. It was going to storm and everyone was trying to get in before it came. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and started down the sidewalk. To anyone else it looked like she was floating. Then it began to rain and she pulled her cloak tighter. The sidewalk, now abandoned, was easier to travel. She saw a clock in a store window that read six pm. She didn't know exactly where she was going but something inside told her she was heading in the right direction. She could feel somones eyes on her. So she slide into an alley being consumed by the shadows. She silently climbed up to the roof of a building and watched as a guy dressed in black cautiously make his way into the dark alley. Not really caring what he wanted or who he was she made her way from roof top to roof top. Suddenly she saw a black blur and the guy was in front of her. He was about a head taller than her with spiky black hair and a white streak around the bangs. He had crimson red eyes and wore a white bandana.  
"Who are you and why are you here?" he questioned. He heard her say something and then her eyes began to glow a brilliant snow white color. She walked up to him, circling him.   
"You're very persistant aren't you." she said stopping in front of him.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded to know.  
  
"What's wrong to scared to move." she whispered in his ear. "You'll never catch me, Hiei." he heard her call to him from the distance. Not long after ,it was faint but he heard her whispers. It was like the wind had carried the words to him.  
"Da le vidalry." he fell to his knees. Now being able to move he tried to pick up her tracks but there were none. He gave up. It was near midnight now, she was probably long gone. He went to discuss his encounter with a very wise woman, Genkai.  
  
At Genkai's  
  
She climbed her way to Genkai's temple. She knew the old women already knew she was there and was waiting for her. As she reached the last step she saw a young koorime with aqua colored hair.

"My name is Yukina. Genkai is waiting for you, please follow me." She followed Yukina to a fair sized room where Genkai was having tea. There was another cup across from her. Yukina left to await the arival of yet another guest.   
  
"It's Mhera, isn't it?" Genkai asked already knowing the answer.   
  
"You know who I am and why I'm here. So the question is can you help me?" Mhera stated coldly.  
  
"You and you're brother are just alike. You want to get straight...." Mhera cut her off.  
  
"Don't ever compare me to that ningen."  
  
"But you are also part human." Genkai remarked.  
  
"Not by choice." she said harshly. Genkai changed the subject not wanting to anger her more.  
  
"So they're still after you. Even after you killed off their leader." Genkai said.  
  
"Yes, his brother has taken over. Genkai, you've never seen someone with power this great. He's a hundred times stronger than his brother ever was." she stated, her voice had a hint of fear in it.  
  
Yukina walked in leading a very angery and confused Hiei and three other guys. They were all taller than Hiei. One was wearing a pink uniform, he has long, red hair and beautiful, emrald eyes. Another was wearing a green suit, he has his short, black hair slicked back and chocolate brown eyes. The last one was wearing a blue suit and has short, curly, orange hair and green eyes. They all stood staring at the cloaked figure sitting across from Genkai. None but hiei knowing who it was.   
  
"So are you going to tell him?" Genkai questioned Mhera.  
  
"Tell who what?" Yusuke asked being nosey.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei asked. She got up taking her hood off.  
  
"I am Mhera Yurameshi. Yusuke's older half sister." she stated.  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. I'm not sure when i'll be able to update because i'll be starting work on monday. Please review comments and criticism welcomed. Thanks for reading. Until next time.


End file.
